Czad
Od jarów wypadł nowy tabun poświstów wiatrowych i rozkiełznawszy się szeroko po zaśnieżonych polach, zarył rozwścieczonym łbem po zadmach. Poderwany z miękkiej pościeli śnieg skręcał się w potworne trąby, leje bez dna, śmigłe biczyska i zawinąwszy się stokrotnym wirem, rozpylał w białą, sypką kurzawę. Począł zapadać wczesny, zimowy wieczór. Oślepiająca biel zamieci przybierała zwolna zabarwienie sinawe, perłowa śrzeżoga horyzontu przechodziła w ponurą czerń. Śnieg paździerzył bez przerwy. Duże, włochate kosmy zesuwały się skądś zgóry bezszelestnym ruchem i ścieliły warstwami po ziemi. Piętrzyły się zwiewne kopice, stożyły setne czapy; gdzie mocniej nawiało, pęczniały przepastne zaspy na trzech chłopów zgórą, wierszyły się śnieżne mrowiska, ustępliwe jak puch — wydmuchy; gdzie wicher zawadził gryzącym jęzorem i wymiótł doczysta, przeglądała szczera, na grudź zmarzła ziemia. Powoli wiatr się ukoił i zwinąwszy zdrożone skrzydła, nucił lękliwie gdzieś w debrze. Krajobraz jął się ustalać i krzepnąć w podnocnym przymrozie... Ożarski brnął niezmordowanie środkiem gościńca. Odziany w ciężką burkę, w grubych, do kolan butach, objuczony przyrządami mierniczymi, przebierał się młody inżynier z trudem tylko poprzez zwały śniegu zastępujące mu drogę. Przed dwiema godzinami oddaliwszy się zanadto od towarzyszących mu współpracowników, oślepiony przez oćmę, zgubił się w skrajnem polu i po bezskutecznem krążeniu na wsze strony, wreszcie zrezygnowany — ruszył przed się traktem. Teraz na widok szybko zapadającego wieczoru wytężał wszystkie siły, by przed zupełnym mrokiem dotrzeć do ludzkich siedzib i zawinąć gdzieś na noc. Lecz gościniec ciągnął się bez przerwy pustym, jałowym szlakiem, nie urozmaicony stronami choćby lichą chatyną, choćby kuźnią przydrożną. Ogarnęło go przykre uczucie osamotnienia. Na chwilę zdjął sperloną potem czapkę futrzaną i wytarłszy wnętrze chustką, zaczerpnął tchu w zmęczone piersi. Ruszył dalej. Gościniec zwolna zmieniał bieg i wygięty szerokim łukiem, spadał wdół na zachód. Inżynier przebył skręt i minąwszy wystające urwisko, przyśpieszonym krokiem zaczął schodzić w dolinę. Wtem, wpiwszy bystrzej w przestrzeń siwe oczy ostrowidza, wydał mimowoli okrzyk radości. Po prawej stronie toczącej się spodem drogi zabłysło mdłe światełko; był w pobliżu ludzkiej sadyby. Przyśpieszył kroku i po kwadransie wytężonego chodu stanął przed lichą, zawianą śniegiem zagrodą. Był to rodzaj przydrożnej gospody bez przybudówek, bez stajni, pół dom, pół chata, samotnie nastroszona na zupełnem odludziu. Wokrąg, jak okiem sięgnąć, ani śladu jakiejś wsi, przysiółka lub osady; tylko parę wichrów spuszczonych ze smyczy ujadało wkoło wściekłym skowytem, niby stróże śróddrożnej sadyby... Zakołatał pięścią w zmurszałe drzwi. Rozwarły się natychmiast, i w progu słabo oświetlonej sieni powitał go dziwnie obiecującym uśmiechem, atletycznej postawy siwowłosy mężczyzna. Zaparłszy za sobą drzwi wchodowe, Ożarski skłonił się lekko gospodarzowi, poprosił o nocleg. Starzec skinął przyjaźnie głową i mierząc badawczem spojrzeniem zdrową, jędrną postać młodego człowieka, rzekł głosem, któremu starał się nadać barwę możliwie łagodną, niemal pieszczotliwą. — Będzie, a jakże — będzie gdzie złożyć jasną głoweńkę. I jedzenia też nie poskąpię, a jakże — nakarmię jasnego pana i napoję, a jakże — napoję. Ino niech jasny pan podejdzie bliżej, ot tu do tej izby; będzie ciepło. I miękkim, opiekuńczym ruchem objął go w pasie i podprowadził do przymkniętych drzwi od izby. Ożarskiemu ruch ten wydał się zbyt poufały i z chęcią byłby mu się wywinął. Lecz ramię starca trzymało go silnie wpół, i rad nie rad, przyjął tę trochę dziwną u oberżysty serdeczność. Gdy z pewnym rodzajem wewnętrznego sprzeciwu przekraczał wysoki próg, nagle potknął się i zachwiawszy się, byłby upadł, gdyby nie skwapliwa pomoc towarzysza, który przytrzymał go i podnosząc jak dziecko wgórę na ręce, wniósł go formalnie bez najlżejszego wysiłku do izby. Tu lekko postawiwszy go z powrotem na ziemi, rzekł dziwnie zmienionym głosem: — No, jakże się jasnemu panu wędrowało w powietrzu? Ale bo jasny pan lekki jak pióro... Ożarski patrzył osłupiały na siwowłosego olbrzyma, któremu on sam, mężczyzna rosły i silnie zbudowany, wydał się lekki jak pióro. Zaimponował mu swą siłą. Równocześnie jednak nie mógł się obronić szczególnemu wrażeniu niesmaku, jaki wzbudzała w nim niewczesna poufałość i natrętna serdeczność gospodarza. Teraz w blasku prostej kuchennej lampy, zwisającej na sznurze z brudnego pułapu, mógł mu się dokładniej przypatrzeć. Miał może lat siedemdziesiąt, lecz czerstwa, rzeźka postawa i świeżo złożone dowody niezwyklej w tym wieku siły dziwnie dezorientowały obserwatora. Twarz dużą, pokrytą brodawkami, okalały spadające na dwie strony długie, srebrnobiałe włosy, równo ucięte na poziomie żuchwy dolnej. Szczególne były oczy starca. Czarne, o demonicznym połysku, płonęły jakimś dzikim, lubieżnym ogniem. Taki sam wyraz zdradzała twarz szeroka, o silnych, wydatnych szczękach i grubych, zmysłowych wargach. Na Ożarskim zrobił naogół wrażenie przykre, instynktowo odrażające, lubo nie mógł się oprzeć pewnemu magnetycznemu wpływowi, jaki wywierały fascynujące oczy. Tamten tymczasem zakrzątnął się koło wieczerzy. Zdjął z policy wędzonkę, bochenek razowego chleba, wydobył z drewnianej, na zielono pomalowanej szafy gąsiorek gorzałki i postawił na stole przed gościem. — Niechże jasny pan jedzą. A nie żałować sobie niczego; zaraz przyniosę gorącego barszczu. Tu poklepał go poufale po kolanie i natychmiast przepadł za drzwiami do sąsiedniej komory. Ożarski, jedząc, rozglądał się po izbie. Była niska, kwadratowa, z odymionym mocno sufitem. W jednym kącie koło okna stało łóżko, czy prycza, naprzeciw — rodzaj szynkwasu z antałkami i beczułką piwa. Było brudno. Od lat niezdejmowane pajęczyny rozsnuły po powale i węgłach szare, nudne przędze. — Mordownia — mruknął przez zęby. Opodal drzwi wchodowych buzował pod kuchnią ogień, powyżej — w czeluści pieca piekarskiego pod obszerną, czworokątną kapą — dogorywały węgle. Ciche dotlewanie żaru zlewało się z parkotem gotującej się na płycie kuchennej strawy w jakąś tajemniczą, półsenną gawędę, w stłumiony poszept dusznego wnętrza, na tle rozhukanej śnieżycy na dworze. Skrzypnęło drzwirze od komory, i wbrew oczekiwaniom Ożarskiego, podbiegła do kuchni niska, krępa dziewka; odstawiła od ognia duży, kamionkowy sagan i przechyliwszy, wylała jego zawartość w głęboką, glinianą misę. Był barszcz zdrowy, zawiesisty. Dziewka postawiła w milczeniu wonny odwar przed Ożarskim, drugą ręką podając mu wydobytą z szuflady stołu cynową łyżkę. Pochyliła się przy tem tak blisko nad nim, że musnęła mu policzek, niby niechcący, końcem wychylonej swobodnie z koszuli piersi. Inżyniera przeszło mrowie. Pierś była jędrna i młoda. Dziewka cofnęła się i usiadłszy na ławie tuż obok, bez słowa wlepiła weń spojrzenie dużych, niebieskich, jakby załzawionych oczu. Wyglądała najwyżej na lat dwadzieścia. Złotawo-rude, bujne włosy spadały na plecy w dwóch grubych warkoczach, na szczycie głowy zaczesane gładko, jak u wiejskich piękności. Twarz zresztą dorodną szpeciła podłużna blizna, która, poczynając się od połowy czoła, przecinała lewą brew. Bogato rozwinięte piersi, których wcale nie usiłowała zakryć rąbkiem koszuli, miały barwę jasnożółtego marmuru, porosłe lekkim, złotawym puchem. Na piersi prawej widniało znamię w formie małej podkówki. Podobała mu się. Sięgnął ręką po piersi, które począł pieszczotliwie gładzić. Nie broniła, milcząc. — Jak ci na imię? — Makryna. — Piękne imię. Czy ten tam — to twój ojciec? I wskazał ruchem ręki na zamkniętą komorę, w której zniknęł przed chwilą starzec. Dziewka uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo. — Co za ten tam. Tam teraz niema nikogo. — Et! Nie wykręcaj się. No — gospodarz, właściciel tej zagrody. Jesteś jego córką, czy kochanicą? — Ni jedno, ni drugie — roześmiała się szerokim, prostym śmiechem. — Więc tylko dziewką służebną? Zachmurzyła się dumnie. — Ot, co wymyślił. Ja tu sama gospodyni. Ożarski zdumiał się. — A zatem to twój mąż? Makryną wstrząsnął powtórnie przeciągły, łaskoczący śmiech. — Nie zgadłeś, niczyjam ja żona. — Ale z nim sypiasz, co? Choć on niby stary, lecz jary. Trzem takim jak ja dałby rady. A z oczu skry wciąż sypie. Zuch stary. Na pąsowych ustach Makryny wił się nieokreślony uśmiech. Trąciła go łokciem: — Nadtoś ciekaw. Nie — legiwać z nim, nie leguję. Jakżeby też? Przecie ja jestem od niego... — Zacięła się, jakby nie umiejąc znaleźć odpowiedniego wyrażenia lub nie mogąc mu rzeczy należycie wyjaśnić. Nagle — widocznie chcąc uniknąć dalszych dopytywań, wywinęła mu się ze zbyt już natarczywych rąk i przepadła w komorze. — Dziwna dziewczyna. Wypił piąty zrzędu kubek wódki i oparłszy nogi wygodnie o ławę, począł przechylać się wstecz grzbietem krzesła. Ogarnęło go lekkie rozmarzenie. Ciepło silnie rozgrzanej izby, zmęczenie po długiej wędrówce wśród zadymki i gorący napój — usposabiały sennie, rozleniwiająco. Byłby może zasnął, gdyby nie powtórne zjawienie się starego. Gospodarz przyniósł pod pachą dwie butelki wina i napełniwszy kieliszki dla gościa i siebie, przypił do Ożarskiego mlaskając głośno językiem: — Przedni maślacz. Niechno jasny pan skosztuje. Starszy odemnie. Ożarski machinalnie wychylił. Uczuł niby zawrót głowy. Stary patrzył nań gorąco z pod oka: — Ale bo jasny pan mało pojadł. A przyda się na noc... Inżynier nie rozumiał. — Na noc? Co to znaczy? — Nic, no nic — zogadnął żwawo tamten. — Ale lędźwiaszki ma jasny pan niezgorsze. I uszczypnął go w udo. Ożarski odsunął się gwałtownie z krzesłem wstecz, odruchowo szukając w kieszeni nieodstępnego podczas dalszych wypraw rewolweru. Starzec łypnął obleśnie oczyma i rzekł stłumionym głosem: — Niechno się jasny pan z krzesła nie zrywa, bo i poco? Ot, zwyczajny żart i tyle. Ja tak ino z wielkiej przyjaźni. Dalipan, bardzom polubił. Mamy i tak czasu sporo. I jakby dla uspokojenia go, cofnął się i oparł plecyma o ścianę. Inżynier ochłonął. Z umysłu chcąc zwrócić rozmowę na inne, wprost przeciwne tory, zapytał zuchwale: — Gdzie wasza dziewka? Czemu się ukrywa za drzwiami? Ot, zamiast tych głupich żartów, przyślijcie mi ją tutaj na noc. Zapłacę nieźle. Gospodarz zdawał się nie rozumieć. — Wybaczy jasny pan, ale ja nie mam żadnej dziewki, a tam za drzwiami niema teraz nikogo. Ożarski, dobrze już podpity, wpadł w wściekłość. — Co ty, stary buhaju, będziesz mi tu plótł brednie w żywe oczy? Gdzie jest dziewka, którą miałem przed chwilą tu, na kolanach? Zawołaj Makrynę, a sam precz. Olbrzym nie zmienił spokojnej pozycji pod ścianą, lecz filuternie uśmiechnięty, przypatrywał się ciekawie rozgniewanemu mężczyźnie: — A, Makryna, Makryna się dziś nazywamy. I nie zważając już na rozdrażnionego gościa, ciężkim krokiem odszedł w sąsiednią izbę, gdzie znikła dziewka. Ożarski rzucił się za nim, chcąc się wedrzeć do wnętrza komory, lecz w tejże chwili ujrzał wychodzącą z niej Makrynę. Była tylko w koszuli. Złocisto-czerwone jej włosy rozsypały się migotliwą strugą po plecach, igrały rudo-mosiężną barwą pod światło. W rękach trzymała trzy kosze napełnione świeżo zaczynionym chlebem. Postawiwszy je na ławie obok kuchni, chwyciła z kąta kociubę i zaczęła wygarniać z pieca żarzące się węgle. Pochylona naprzód ku czarnemu otworowi jej postać, wygięła się silnym, jędrnym łukiem, uwydatniając zdrowe, dziewicze kształty. Ożarski zapamiętał się. Chwycił wpół zgiętą i podniósłszy koszulę, począł okrywać jej zaróżowione od ciepła ciało palącymi pocałunkami. Makryna, śmiejąc się, nie przeszkadzała. Wygarnąwszy tymczasem dotlałe głownie, resztę żaru zostawiła niedbale po krajach, poczem zapomocą ożoga włożonego w wymiotło usunęła z wnętrza zalegający popiół. Lecz namiętne uściski gościa przeszkadzały jej snać zbytnio w robocie, gdyż wkońcu, oswabadzając się z gorących objęć, zagroziła mu żartobliwie podniesioną w górę łopatą. Ożarski na chwilę ustąpił, czekając, aż skończy z chlebami. Jakoż wyrzuciła kolejno wszystkie bochenki z koszów i obsypawszy raz jeszcze mąką, wsadziła do pieca. Z kolei zdjęła zawieszoną obok na sznurze zatułę i zamknęła nią otwór czeluści. Inżynier drżał z niecierpliwości. Wreszcie widząc, że praca ukończona, postąpił drapieżnym krokiem i ciągnąc ją ku łóżku, usiłował zedrzeć z niej koszulę. Lecz dziewka broniła się: — Teraz nie. Zawcześnie. Potem, za jaką godzinę, wedle północy, przyjdę, wyjąć chleb. Wtedy mnie będziesz miał. No, puść już, puść! Jak mówię że przyjdę, to przyjdę. Siłą się wziąć nie dam. I zręcznym, kocim ruchem wymknąwszy mu się z ramion, prześmigła obok pieca, zaparła wgórze wentyl i przepadła w komorze. Chciał wedrzeć się za nią do środka, lecz zaryglowane szybko z wnętrza drzwi nie puściły. — Szelma! syknął przez zęby zziajany. Lecz o północy nie daruję. Przyjść musisz po chleby! Całą noc ich tam chyba nie zostawisz. Uspokojony nieco tą oczywistością, zaczął się rozbierać. Sądząc, że nie zaśnie, wolał oczekiwać w łóżku. Zgasił lampę i położył się. Posłanie było nadspodziewanie wygodne. Wyciągnął się rozkosznie na miękkiej pościeli, podłożył ręce pod głowę i poddał się szczególnemu stanowi przed snem, gdy mózg, zmęczony dzienną pracą, niby śni, niby marzy — jak łódź powierzona wodom przez wioślarza, co znużony opuścił już ręce. Na dworze huczał wiatr, siepiąc okna śnieżną zamiecią, zdala — od lasów i pól dolatywało zagłuszone wichurą wycie wilków. Tu — było ciepło, duszno. Doskonałą ciemność wnętrza rozświetlał tylko słaby żar niedogarków, które Makryna zostawiła po brzegach czeluści; poprzez szpary między zatułą a krajami otworu przeświecały rubinowe oczy węgli, przykuwając wzrok... Inżynier wpatrywał się w dogasającą czerwień i drzemał. Czas dłużył się okropnie. Co chwila otwierał ociężale powieki i przemagając senność, wlepiał źrenice w błędne ogniki czeluści. W myśli bezładnie mieniały się postacie jurnego starca i Makryny, prawem powinowactwa psychicznego zlewając się w jakąś dziwną jedność, w jakiś chimeryczny stop, dokonany na tle wspólnej im lubieży; snuły się bezładnie w oczywistem, choć nieuzasadnionem zestawieniu, ich słowa, dziwne zwroty, kolejne naprzemian występywanie; wysuwały się z przykrytych komyszy już przed tem wylęgłe pytania, teraz niedołężnie domagające się wyjaśnień. Wszystko wałęsało się leniwie, zaczepiało w drodze, trącało bezwładne, senliwe a śmieszne... Jakaś duszność ogromna, wnętliwa brała w posiadanie mózg, panoszyła się w gardle, piersi, jakaś mącąca zmora wkradała się cichaczem, niepostrzeżenie, nieunikniona... Wyciągnięta odruchem ręka chciała wstrzymać wroga, lecz spętana opadła z powrotem. Nadeszła ciemność bezwładu... W jakiejś porze nocy Ożarski jakby ocknął się. Przetarł leniwo oczy, podniósł ciężką głowę i zaczął nadsłuchiwać. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy szmer w okolicy pieca. Istotnie, po chwili doszło go stamtąd wyraźne szemranie, jakgdyby obsuwających się z komina sadz. Wytężył wzrok, lecz absolutna ciemność nie pozwoliła zbadać przyczyny. Wtem przez zamarzłe szyby wdarła się do wnętrza smuga księżyca i przerznąwszy jasnym pasem środek izby, przypadła zieloną plamą pod kuchnię. Inżynier instyktownie skierował oczy wgórę, w kierunku pieca, i zdumiony — ujrzał zwisającą z otworu kapy nad płytą kuchenną parę nagich, nerwistych łydek. Ożarski nie zmieniając pozycji, z zapartym tchem czekał. Tymczasem zwolna, wśród nieustającego szmeru osypującej się sadzy, wysunęły się kolejno z dymnicy potężne golenie, lędźwie szerokie, żylaste, podbrzusze kobiece o silnych, rozłogich linjach — w końcu jednym skokiem cała postać wyłoniła się z otworu i opuściła na podłogę. Przed Ożarskim o parę kroków słała w blaskach księżyca olbrzymia, potworna baba... Była zupełnie naga, z rozpuszczonymi siwymi kudłami, które spadały jej poniżej ramion. Chociaż, wnosząc z barwy włosów, wyglądała na kobietę starą, ciało zachowało dziwną jędrność i gibkość. Inżynier jak przykuty błądził oczyma po tych dużych, zwartych, jak u dziewczyny, piersiach, po biodrach mocnych i jędrnych, po sprężystych udach. Wiedźma jakby pragnąc, by się jej lepiej przypatrzył, stała długi czas w strugach miesięcznego światła bez ruchu. Po chwili bez słowa postąpiła parę kroków ku łóżku i zatrzymała się w środku izby. Teraz mógł dokładnie spojrzeć jej w dotąd półmrokiem nocy zakrytą twarz. Spotkał się z płomiennem wejrzeniem dużych, czarnych oczu, dziwnie świecących w okolu pomarszczonych powiek. Lecz najbardziej zdumiał go wyraz twarzy. To oblicze stare, przeorane siecią fałd i zagłębień, jakby dwoiło się. Ożarski wyczuł w niem fizjognomje skądś sobie znane, lecz narazie wypadłe z pamięci. Nagle, uświadomiwszy sobie, gdzie leży, rozwiązał zawiły enigmat: czarownica patrzyła nań podwójną twarzą — gospodarza i Makryny. Wstrętne brodawki, rozrzucone po całej jej powierzchni, nos krogulczy, demoniczne oczy i wiek — należały do lubieżnego starca; płeć jej natomiast bezsprzecznie kobieca, biała blizna od połowy czoła przez brew i specjalne znamię na prawem wymieniu — zdradzały Makrynę. Oszołomiony odkryciem, nie spuszczał oka z magnetyzujących go oczu wiedźmy. Ta tymczasem podstąpiła pod samo łóżko i jedną nogę stawiając na jego brzegu, drugą wielkim palcem oparła mu na wargach. Stało się to tak niespodzianie, że nie miał nawet czasu do uchylenia się z pod tej ciężkiej, przemożnej stopy. Ogarnęło go uczucie dziwnego strachu. W piersi przytłoczonej ciężarem tłukło się niespokojne serce, usta, przyciśnięte palcem baby, nie mogły wydać okrzyku. Tak minęła w milczeniu długa chwila. Zwolna megera, nie zmieniając pozycji nóg, odsunęła kołdrę i zaczęła ściągać zeń bieliznę. Ożarski zrazu usiłował się bronić, lecz czując na sobie ucisk jej i pętający wolę żar jurnych oczu, poddał się z jakąś okropną rozkoszą. Wiedźma, zauważywszy zaszłą w nim zmianę, usunęła stopę miażdżącą mu wargi i usiadłszy na łóżku, rozpoczęła z nim dzikie, wyuzdane pieszczoty. Po kilku chwilach opanowała go zupełnie: drżał z lubieży. Rozpętana ruja, zwierzęca, niesyta, pierwotna, rozkołysała ich ciała i splotła w tytanicznym uścisku. Lubieżna samica rzuciła się pod niego i kornie, jak młode dziewczę, błagalnym ruchem ud garnąć go jęła w siebie. Ożarski zaspokoił ją. Wtedy zdało się, że oszalała. Otoczyła go nerwistemi rękoma wpół, oplątała lędźwie muskularne mi nogami i zaczęła ściskać w potwornem objęciu. Poczuł ból w krzyżach, w piersi. — Puszczaj! Udusisz! Okropny uścisk nie zelżał. Zdawało się, zgniecie mu żebra, zdruzgoce klatkę piersiową. Pół przytomny, lewą wolną ręką pochwycił ze stołu połyskujący nóż, podsunął jej pod pachę i zatopił... Piekielny dwukrzyk rozdarł ciszę nocy: dziki, zwierzęcy ryk mężczyzny — i ostry, przeszywający jęk kobiety. A potem milczenie, absolutne milczenie... Odczuł ulgę, wężowe sploty nocnicy rozluźniły się, zwolniały; wzdłuż ciała jakby oślizgnęła się gładka, obła żmija i skwapliwie zsunęła się na ziemię. Nie widział nic, gdyż księżyc skrył się poza chmurą. Tylko głowa ciążyła okropnie, w skroniach pulsowały głośno tętna... Nagle zerwał się z posłania i gorączkowo zaczął szukać zapałek. Znalazł, potarł, zapalił stoczek. Nikłe światło rozjaśniło izbę: nie było nikogo. Pochylił się nad łóżkiem. Pościel zwalana była sadzą, pełna śladów ciała, które się po niej tarzało; na poduszce parę dużych plam krwi. Wtedy spostrzegł, że w lewej ręce ściska kurczowo nóż, zbroczony po rękojeść. Ogarnął go nudny zawrót głowy. Słaniając się, podbiegł do okna i otworzył; dołem wpadł mroźny wiew zimowego poranka i uderzył go w twarz — górą wysnuwał się z izby wąskim sznurem zabójczy gaz... Otrzeźwiał, przypomniał krzyk. Bezwiednie, pół odziany, rzucił się z światłem do komory. Stanął w progu, zajrzał w głąb i żachnął się. Na podłodze, na nędznym tapczanie leżały dwa nagie trupy: olbrzymiego starca i Makryny — zbroczone obficie posoką. Oboje mieli tę samą śmiertelną ranę, koło lewej pachy, nad sercem... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Opowiadania